


The Last Time

by VeyJo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeyJo/pseuds/VeyJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo starts realizing how he's falling for Daichi and it's not that easy on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this has no context really. It's just... Their relationship somewhere, sometime, they just exist.

The first time Kuroo’s eyes were drawn to Daichi’s body they were fixated on his thighs. Dear Lord, those were thick, muscular thighs. He really wanted to touch them, even though he preferred girls’ legs because they were smooth and way less hairy than a man’s, but when it came to Daichi’s thighs he could definitely make an exception.

The second time Kuroo couldn’t take his eyes off Daichi, he was staring at his short and strong neck. Was it weird that he felt the urge to lick his skin? But God, it looked like the sun itself had kissed Daichi’s entire body. And it looked so good when a few droplets of sweat made their way from his hair down to his shoulders.

The third time it was definitely his ass. At this rate Kuroo wanted him, desired him.

“Kuroo, you’re being gross.” A friend of his mumbled, looking away from the gross being.

“Huh?” Kuroo blinked and looked down at him, arching his eyebrows and expecting an explanation. But he knew why the other had said that. He knew he was looking like a pervert, licking his lower lip because he had just imagined how good would be to fuck Daichi senseless into the mattress. And he had just started again.

“Please stop.”

The first time Kuroo felt his stomach knot itself because of Daichi was when said guy reached to pet his hair. He knew Daichi was very touchy, he had seen him interact with his close friends, but why was he petting him? He looked ridiculous, Daichi was much shorter than him, but he was indeed still petting him… And it wasn’t like he would like Daichi to stop.

“You’re just like a cat, Kuroo.” Daichi laughed softly before removing his hand from Kuroo’s head. That was the second time Kuroo’s stomach did a flip.

The third time Kuroo felt like puking all the butterflies he had inside of himself was when he saw Daichi make an uncomfortable, forced smile. God, Daichi looked ridiculous, the guy didn’t even know how to lie for five seconds because his expressions gave him away in an instant. But it was indeed endearing.

“You should stop; you’re being too obvious.” Kuroo leaned to whisper in his ear, snickering.

“Really?” Daichi dropped that fake smile to turn and look at him with true concern. Fourth time Kuroo felt like throwing up.

The first time Kuroo’s heart started beating faster because of Daichi was when for diverse situations, the taller man was pushed against the other. Daichi ended up leaning his back completely against the wall and Kuroo trying to support himself with one hand on the wall so he wouldn’t crush the other, while his other hand was holding a few notebooks.

Daichi looked up at him and chuckled lightly, but Kuroo was really fixated on the other’s face. He was too close; he could see everything. He had never noticed Daichi had a cute mole right in his left eyebrow or how he had gotten a few freckles on his nose because of the sun. Daichi’s eyes were really dark but full of passion, and his smile was so sincere in that moment…

“Kuroo? I really need to get going.” He smiled at him again.

Kuroo snapped out of it and snorted, pulling away so the other could leave.

This was bad, really bad. This whole thing wasn’t about only physical attraction anymore. What was he going to do? They were both guys and he didn’t even know if Daichi swung that way. If he confessed, would Daichi be grossed out by it? No… Daichi wasn’t like that. But he would definitely put a wall between them. He wouldn’t be able to find that mole again, less discover others.

The first time Kuroo was about to do something risky was when they woke up next to each other. They had had sleepover with most of their friends and ended up sleeping on the floor next to each other.

When the sun rose, Kuroo was one of the first to wake up just because someone had wanted to go to the bathroom and on their way there, they stepped on his foot. He groaned and after hearing a whispered “sorry” he opened his eyes. Daichi was still laying next to him, wearing a shirt and his pajama pants. Kuroo snorted; he was such a grandpa.

He sighed and stared at him a little bit longer. Daichi looked incredibly relaxed when sleeping, though he wondered if he made any funny faces when he slept. Then Daichi wrinkled his nose and furrowed his eyebrows deeply. Kuroo covered his mouth with his hand so he wouldn’t laugh. Then Daichi went back to his relaxed face and Kuroo really wanted to point it out. That had been adorable.

Kuroo hummed softly and inhaled before leaning in and leaving a kiss on Daichi’s lips. A brief, delicate kiss it was, but it was enough to make Daichi open his eyes. He looked up at Kuroo, his expression blank.

Kuroo blinked and smiled awkwardly, pulling back.

Silence.

The second time Kuroo wanted to confess they both encountered each other outside, late at night. It wasn’t cold, but Kuroo felt a soft breeze against his skin.

“Kuroo?” Daichi called, smiling.

Kuroo nodded and smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed some fresh air.” He commented before sitting down on the grass. Kuroo did the same, beside him. “And you?”

“I guess it’s the same.” He nodded and looked over at him.

Was this really happening to him? A romantic scene just now? He didn’t need this, he couldn’t cope with this. Daichi was so close that their shoulders were touching and he was warm and he was smiling and he could kiss him right now. He really wanted to do it.

Daichi blinked and looked at him from the corner of his eye before smiling. “What are you looking at?” He chuckled.

Kuroo could feel his cheeks redden for the first time in a long while. “Nah… Nothing, really.”

Daichi hummed and nodded, standing up then. “Let’s go, I’ll walk you.”

Kuroo nodded and obligated, getting up and following him to his place. All the way they remained in silence. Kuroo was too focused on asking himself why he hadn’t kissed him, but at the same time he was grateful he didn’t. His head was a mess. He let out a huff.

Daichi smiled to himself and looked back at him. “Why are you upset?”

“It’s nothing, I told you.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” He raised his eyebrows.

“Well, alright…” Here it comes. He inhaled deeply and looked at him. Daichi stopped walking. “It’s you. It’s all about you, you know. It’s so annoying that every thought of mine needs to revolve around you because you’re so fucking attractive.”

“So it’s my fault?” Daichi laughed.

“And you’re laughing!? Why are you laughing!?” Kuroo grunted and took a step closer. “I’ll have to shut you up.”

“That’s a lame excuse to justify a kiss, Kuroo. You disappointed me.” He smirked.

“Oh, I’ll fix that.” He nodded and just lunged to kiss him, cupping his cheeks.

It was such an aggressive kiss, a passionate kiss that Kuroo couldn’t believe it was happening. All his worries were taken away when Daichi started to laugh, because it meant that it was fine, that he accepted Kuroo’s feelings and that he knew all along. Maybe he even wanted him for longer. Kuroo bit his lip in revenge for making him worry. Daichi frowned and bit his tongue instead.

The first time Kuroo fell in love was when Daichi pulled back from the kiss and grinned at him.

The last time Kuroo searched from someone to love was when Daichi gave him yet another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my English since this is not my mother tongue.  
> If there's a mispelling or a grammar mistake, please don't doubt on telling me about it! You'll be helping me to improve as long as you point it out nicely uvu.  
> Thank you very much for bearing with me!


End file.
